


Locked Away

by Marf_Redux



Series: Tim's Choice [7]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Imprisonment, Jealousy, Kidnapping, M/M, Tim Drake/Dick Grayson Mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 14:57:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20622932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marf_Redux/pseuds/Marf_Redux
Summary: Damian Wayne takes action to deal with Tim Drake





	Locked Away

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are disabled. I have my reasons for this and they are in my profile if you simply must know why. I tell you this so you will be forewarned in case you don't want to read fics that disable them.
> 
> Kudos are appreciated and thank you in advance to anyone who leaves them.

Locked Away

He came too tied up in just his underwear strapped into a tube like structure that resembled a tanning bed. He knew enough about what it could be to make escaping a priority. Unfortunately whoever had made these restraints new what he was capable of and there was no way he was getting lose. Since he couldn’t get loose he focused on how he could have gotten here.

The last thing he remembered was slipping out of Jason’s safe house leaving a sleeping Dick behind. It had been the night he always dreamed of and he hadn’t wanted to face the actual good bye. He’d been just outside his safe house when someone had shot him with a dart laced with something. He’d gone down quickly so whoever it was new their dosage. “Good your awake,” a familiar voice said and he turned his head to see Damian standing there. “I wanted you to know what was going to happen to you.”

“Let me go,” He said focusing on the boy in the Robin costume. “I don’t know what kind of game your playing but I’m not going to put up with this.” He hoped he sounded confident he didn’t like the look on Damian’s face and he still couldn’t work anything free.

“This isn’t a game I’m doing what my father won’t and making sure you won’t hurt anyone else,” Damian said angrily. “You sure as hell won’t touch Grayson again and debase him like that.” There was a dark edge of jealousy to his voice. He realized Damian must have tracked Dick and was angry about them sleeping together. He considered pointing out that Dick made the first move and could have sex with whoever he wanted but he thought it might antagonize Damian. “No one will ever have to worry about you again.”

“Your going to kill me,” he asked hoping he was misreading the situation. He knew Damian had killed and was probably still capable of it. “Or is this thing for something else?” Just keep him talking and hope Batman bust in here to discipline his son. Surely Batman had noticed he wasn’t in his safe house by now and would have set out to track him down.

“You inspired this actually,” Damian said walking up to him. “After your trip to the future and the tapes Father hid from me about what happened to Grayson, well I built this to contain the joker.” He put his hand on the lid. “A cryo-freeze unit that would keep him in suspended animation forever alive per Father’s rules but never able to hurt Grayson like that.” He looked down at him, “But then you killed him and I was going to let you just go away but then you had to use Grayson like that so you can rot down here.” Damian slammed the door shut then and there was a blast of cold air. He tried to scream but the cold was too intense and the world went dark.

The End.


End file.
